


Let's Go For A Swim

by posiexhandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon
Summary: It's summer break, the school is practically empty, Josie's girlfriend came back just in time before classes begin and her twin sister is spending the weekend with their mom. What kinds of fun could Josie and Penelope get into?“I thought maybe we could go for a late night swim.”





	Let's Go For A Swim

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

“Hey Jojo.” I knock on her door frame as I lean against it, crossing my arms and looking at Josie up and down in her nightgown. My girl looks so good. I’m going to have a lot of fun with her tonight.

“Pen! You’re not supposed to be here, it’s after curfew!” She whisper-shouted at me and I can’t help but chuckle as I walk over to her.

“I thought maybe we could go for a late night swim.” I say as I pull her into my arms and kiss her sweetly.

“We’ll get caught. Just cause Lizzie is with our mom this weekend doesn’t mean it gives us a pass to fool around. I don’t want us to get in trouble.” She says after pulling away from our kiss.

“You know, my mom taught me a new type of cloaking spell when I went back home, so I can definitely make it so we won’t be caught. Come on, it’s the end of summer, the school is practically empty and I want to spend some time with my girlfriend. I never get any time with you.” I smile as I rub her hips and press my forehead against hers.

“You make it really hard to say no to you. Let me just grab my suit.” She smiles and tries to pull away but I just shake my head and I tighten my grip on her.

“Nope, you’re going in that, no changing. I already have towels and robes laid out by the pool for us.” I smirk kissing her again before taking her hands and chanting the spell my mom taught me. I place both an invisibility charm as well as a silencing spell on us so no one would be able to see or hear us.

“Let’s go get wet!” I tease and grin which causes her to smack me playfully.

“Let’s go.” She eagerly grabs my hand and we begin making our way to the pool.

Just as we reach the end of the stairs, I gently push her against the wall and kiss her deeply and passionately, her arms wrap around my neck and pull me in more into her. Our kiss gets heavier, more erotic, with us biting and sucking on each others lips, tangling our tongues together. My hands grip her hips more before they snake their way up to her breasts and I squeeze them gently. Mmm no bra, this is really going to be a lot of fun.

“Pen.. mmm I thought you wanted to go for a swim?” She whispers as she pulls back from my lips, panting.

“I do, I just felt like kissing you before we go swimming.” I smile mischievously at her before taking her hand, then we continue to make our way to the backyard.

“You’re a serious tease, you know that?” She huffs at me, I look at her and am glad to see that her cheeks and lips are completely flushed. Wow, was she already that turned on?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I smile as we walk out into the backyard and I begin stripping my shirt and shorts off, before diving into the pool. As soon as I resurface I see Josie sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water, so I swim over to her.

“You don’t want to get in with me?” I stand since she’s sitting on the shallow end, the closer I get I see that she lets her legs part slightly, though she doesn’t seem to realize what she’s doing.

“I’m taking my time. Don’t rush me.” She looks at me as she says that, her eyebrows doing that slight raise and drop, her lips parting and curving into a smirk.

“Okay baby, take your time.” I say as I close the space between us and begin kissing up your legs and thighs slowly and lightly.

“Mmm, Pen.. what are you doing..?” I hear her moan and I smirk against her skin.

“I’m doing exactly what you want me to.” I kiss along her thighs more and she unconsciously spreads her legs more, while gripping onto my hair. She gasps and I continue kissing along her inner thighs, gently sucking on her sensitive spots, the spots that really drive her crazy.

“Oh fuck.. You didn’t want to come out for a swim.. You wanted to drive me wild..” I hear her moan as she pushes my head more towards her sex and I smile pulling away from her grip.

“Actually, I wanted to do both.” I take her hands and pull her into the pool with me and she pushes me away while we’re submerged in the water, I chuckle then we both resurface.

“Oh my god! You little--” She starts saying as she’s wiping the water from her face but I cut her off and pull her into my arms, kissing her roughly, passionately and full of desire.

“Mmm you were saying?” I ask as we pull away, both of us panting and she just smiles and giggles.

“Next time, give me a little warning.” She says as she splashes water at me then proceeds to swim away.

“Where’s the fun in that? Catching you by surprise is one of my favorite things to do.” I smile as I begin swimming after her.

She reaches the edge of the pool and stands with her back against the wall. I continue to swim over, placing my hands on the edge of the wall on either side of her, trapping her. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my wait, pulling me into her tightly. Just before our lips touch she pulls back slightly, as if saying “nuh uh, not yet. You have to work for it.”

“Why do you keep pulling away?” I pouted at her but she huffs at me.

“Because you’re a tease! You got me all hot and then decided to pull me into the water. I’m frustrated with you Penelope.” She she says trying to sound annoyed but I see right through it, she wants me so bad.

“Frustrated huh?” I leaned in slightly and nibbled on her ear before kissing down her neck gently.

“Umm.. yes.. umm.. frustrated..” She moans as her breathing picks up.

“I can help with that.” I smirked against her neck before kissing down her chest, her hard nipples asking for me to suck on them. The lower I kiss, the more I feel her tighten her legs around me so she can grind her sex against me harder. I chuckle before pulling her nightgown down, revealing her supple breasts. I licked my lips at the sight of them and leaned in sucking on each of her nipples firmly, causing her to moan and gasp louder. Slowly, I begin kissing back to her lips and before I know it, her lips are glued to mine and we’re kissing with hunger and absolute desperation for each other. While we’re kissing, I began sliding my hand down her amazing body. As I slipped my hand inside her lacy underwear, she let out another sexy moan. I became impatient and allowed myself to cup her bare sex, causing her to pull back from my lips, letting out a an even louder moan.

“Please.. Please. I need you..” She pants and those are exactly the words I wanted to hear. I looked into her eyes as she pressed her forehead against mine. _God I love this girl_ , I thought to myself. Suddenly, I began rubbing her folds softly. She tightened her arms around my neck more, her moans becoming more desperate.

“Mmm you can be as loud as you want, no one can hear us.” I whispered and kissed her again, gently biting her bottom lip as I continued to rub her folds more firmly. At the same time, I maneuvered my thumb just slightly and began rubbing her clit in small, tight circles. She responded by letting out a small scream of pleasure.

“AH! Oh yes!” She moaned as she buried her face into my neck while I slipped two fingers into her sex and began pumping them in and out slowly, never letting any pressure up on her clit. 

“Does it feel good Jojo? I want you to tell me how good it feels.” I smirked as soon as I feel her pull back from me neck. She threw her head back, moaning and shivering from all pleasure she was feeling.

“Oh don’t stop… it feels so... Oh! Please.. Don’t ever stop!” She begged. I leaned in to nibble on her ear, as I slowed my rhythms.

“You didn’t answer my question. If you can’t follow directions, maybe you should be punished.” I say as I started sliding my fingers out of her sex. She frantically grabs my face in shock, looking at me pleadingly.

“No no no! Please don’t stop, it feels so good! So so good! Please.. Don’t stop Pen.. Please make me..” She blushes as she says that and then looks down embarrassed.

“There’s no need to be shy babe. Please make you… what?” I grinned as I slide my fingers back into her sex and continue rubbing her clit a little faster than before.

“Please.. Make me.. Make me.. Ohh ohhh mmm ohh!!” She begins screaming as soon as she feels me add a third finger into her sex and I continue thrusting them in and out faster.

“OH FUCK! Penelope! Oh Please Pen! Please!” She continues screaming, practically humping my hand as she tightens her hold on me even more.

“Please what?” I teased and suddenly I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. She begins gasping, moaning and screaming all at once.

“OH YES YESS FUCK!! YESS! PENELOPE!” She screams throughout her entire orgasm, while I’m still pumping my fingers in and out of her sex firmly, rubbing her clit in faster circles, helping her ride her high. As soon as she calms down, I start slowing my rhythms and slide my fingers out of her. After quickly licking my fingers clean I leaned in and kissed her sweetly, tenderly, lovingly. Finally, I pulled away.

“You didn’t ask for permission. You know you what means don’t you?” I smiled mischievously at her and the look I saw on her face was priceless: Nervous but with absolute lust and excitement, knowing her punishment is going to give her even more pleasure.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
